


Hawol-eem

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: the kids go trick or treating. (with adult supervision).good blissful stuff where everyone hangs out together after the events of the game.a family can be 23 strangers.





	Hawol-eem

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at midnight and i don't care if its only july. we gonna have halloween stuff now. 
> 
> i still don't know how this thing works

‘Twas the night before Christmas and al- wait no.   
Wrong thing. 

Halloween. Yeah. 

Spoopy time. 

So Boris decided to chaperone the kids around for trick or treating. Along with the help of Kamal and flower kid. Trencil is also there but a few paces behind the group. Kids a loud yknow. Now with at least three other people, There should be a very low chance of Boris veering off and getting lost with kids in the middle of the woods. 

Millie who was like 6 dressed up as a clown, it's all about being the scariest thing for a night. Not that she was ever remotely comfortable with the idea of one. She carried her golf club just in case…  
Putunia was a superhero of her own ideas. Most of her wastebasket was filled with crumpled up drafts and concepts in crayons that she planned out a design over and over until she was finally satisfied. She spent all that time drawing that she didn’t think of a name yet. Thankfully Boris still had a knack for sewing up something from his puppet making days.   
Trevor saw this day as the perfect opportunity to don as his fursona. Half the time he ran on all fours. But was wary of stomping through puddles with his gloves on.   
Tim Tam was..  
Wait-  
Where were they?  
Oh phew. right behind you.   
Gerry was there. He was as a tree. All he needed to do was to put on a brown jumpsuit. His hair completed the costume. He also rubbed dirt all over himself to really understand the likes of a tree. The twigs he stuck along would be a hassle to get out but he doesn’t seem to mind it. The twigs were there way before the night.   
Nat stuck around in between the group and her dad. Sort of like a chain link. She still cared about him feeling included and whatever. She was like. A princess or something. It was the first costume that was listed in the shop. Good enough. She gave the “magic wand” to Millie, she would find more use for it. It’s not like her dad had way better and cooler magic stuff than a cheap plastic stick that sheds glitter all over your hands. 

Flower kids costume was just a big plain cardboard box they put on top of themselves. With two big holes cut out for the arms and two smaller for the eyes. With the legs that stuck out, they were just wearing their normal everyday khakis.   
Boris habit refashioned an old scrub coat and splattered some red paint over it. A mad doctor. Amusing to say the least.   
Kamal wrapped toilet paper around himself and called it a mummy.   
Trencil had fun and decked out as the typical pop icon vampire with the slicked back hair and white greased make up. Hey, irony can be ironic in of itself. 

—-

Throughout the night the adults had to make sure the kids didn’t eat all their candy immediately after walking from the doors, and to make sure Tim tam doesn’t steal the yard decorations. Kamal was worried about staying out too long. Not that actual ghosts can come out or something. It's just that the kids have school tomorrow. Now with Boris you would at least expect him to fuss much about sugary candy damaging the teeth, but it’s just for one night. And as long as the kids brush their pearly whites after each individual piece. 

Most of the neighborhood was of former habititians, it was nice to see them after all this time.   
Wallus simply stuck his arm out the door dropping a handful of loose N&Ns into the baskets.   
Marv gave out cans of tuna. At least it wasn’t raisins?  
Jerafina and Lulia were dressed up as each other and held each other close as they greeted the door. Jerafina sloppily plopped chocolate kessis to the kids, either because Lulia was wearing her glasses in part of the outfit or simply just that she had some of that adult juice.   
“BBbbyeeeeweey nowWWw kiDDos!!! <3!” she called out with a wave of her hand. Yeah she said “less than three”

Everyone (except trencil) was yawning by the time the basket were chock full of candy and the uncategorized.   
After another hour of dumping the baskets on the floor to sort and trade among the other children, flower kid snuggled under the covers. Despite having a bit of chocolate before sleeping, they had the best of dreams.


End file.
